LES CHOSES QUE TU CACHES
by Falyla
Summary: TRADUCTION de VERITYBURNS.OS Sherlock Holmes X John Watson. Sherlock pense qu'une fois ivre, il sera capable d'avouer ses sentiments à John. Oui, mais le lendemain, il faut gérer...


**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Titre original** : The Things You Hide (.)

**Traductrice **: falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating **: M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes appartient à l'univers de** Sir Arthur Conon Doyle** et aux scénaristes de la BBC. Ce OS m'a aimablement été prêté par son auteure, **Verityburns**, je ne m'attribue que sa traduction.

**Warning** : Ce OS est un yaoï, ce qui signifie que cette fic parle de relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, ce texte n'est pas fait pour vous. Les autres, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s.

Bonne lecture.

**Les choses que tu caches**

- Merd-deuh !

Ce fut la voix de baryton familière qui tira John de sa somnolence plutôt que le juron. Cependant, maintenant qu'il émergeait peu à peu, il devait reconnaître qu'entendre jurer ce timbre particulier était inhabituelle en soi.

- Quelle mer-deuh !

Ce nouvel éclat sortit John de son siège. Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon puis regarda vers le bas de l'escalier. Là, il vit Sherlock assis à mi-chemin, tentant de retrousser une de ses jambes de pantalon.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit John avec hésitation.

La tête de Sherlock pivota brusquement et il faillit basculer. John se précipita pour le stabiliser.

- Seigneur, tu t'es fait mal ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'agenouilla sur la marche et se mit aussitôt à palper la cage thoracique de Sherlock à la recherche d'une blessure.

Sherlock lui souffla son haleine et la question trouva immédiatement sa réponse John se raidit sous le choc.

- Tu es saoul !

- Chuuuuut…

Sherlock leva sa main et, d'un geste plutôt imprécis, apposa un doigt sur la bouche de John.

- Faut pas l'dire à Zohn, indiqua-t-il impérieusement.

Les émotions de John passèrent de l'incrédulité à l'inquiétude puis à l'envie de rire comme une hyène. Il n'avait pas encore choisi d'option précise lorsqu'il se força à se mettre en mode médecin.

- Bon, tu dois d'abord te lever de ces escaliers avant de tomber encore une fois, ordonna-t-il fermement. Allez, viens.

Il passa le bras de Sherlock autour de ses épaules et le remit sur pieds, usant de sa force considérable pour le soulever puis le hissa pratiquement jusqu'en haut.

Il débattit brièvement les mérites du canapé avant de se décider pour la chambre. Là, il tenta de le déposer sur le lit.

Le plan se déroulait assez bien jusqu'au moment où les longs doigts de Sherlock s'enfoncèrent dans les larges mailles du pull de John, le forçant à suivre le mouvement ou à risquer la déchirure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

John était inconfortablement agenouillé sur le bord du lit et il se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- J'ai besoin de lumière, indiqua-t-il mais Sherlock ne fit rien pour se dégager. Très bien.

John sortit son autre bras de la manche et tira son pull par-dessus sa tête, le laissant à Sherlock afin qu'il puisse allumer la lampe.

Il se retourna sur la vision surréaliste d'un Sherlock Holmes assis sur le lit, examinant tristement ses mains qui tenaient le tricot.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda John. Tu étais sorti pour interroger un suspect… Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un état pareil ?

Il fit un geste pour indiquer son état d'ébriété avancé. Sherlock abandonna le pull.

- Y'avait… un… bar, expliqua-t-il en regardant John du coin de l'œil. Le zuzpect…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils comme s'il était conscient que quelque chose clochait avec ce mot mais incapable de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

- Bar, répéta-t-il.

- D'accord, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un bar, concéda John en s'abaissant pour délacer les chaussures de Sherlock.

Sherlock observa l'opération avec intérêt.

- Chaussures, annonça-t-il.

John les lui ôta puis enleva également les chaussettes les orteils de Sherlock se mirent immédiatement à jouer avec le dessus du tapis.

- Faut aller au lit ? s'enquit-il.

- En effet, approuva John. Alors, que s'est-il passé dans ce bar ? Le suspect t'a payé un verre ?

- Des tas, des tas d'verres, acquiesça Sherlock avec une telle vigueur qu'il faillit tomber en avant.

John le rattrapa mais ne le repoussa pas – ce serait sans doute plus facile de le déshabiller alors qu'il était assis.

- L'a essayé de… essayé de…

Sherlock parut perdre le fil de sa phrase alors que les mains de John se resserraient sur ses bras.

- Il a essayé _quoi_ ?

Toute trace d'humour avait quitté sa voix. Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent d'indignation.

- L'a essayé de m'embrazer ! se plaignit-il.

John le fixa longuement, que partiellement distrait par son zézaiement.

- Et c'est _tout_ ce qu'il a tenté de faire ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Il se demanda si un nez pété serait une punition suffisante pour cet étranger qu'il allait traquer dès qu'il pourrait laisser Sherlock seul et en sécurité ou si de plus sérieuses mesures seraient nécessaires.

- Z'est bien zuffizant, déclara Sherlock avec fermeté, tandis que John commençait à dégager sa veste de ses épaules. Ze lui ai dit…

Il essaya de lever les bras, sans doute pour effectuer un de ses habituels gestes grandiloquents mais découvrit qu'ils étaient coincés contre ses flancs par sa veste. Cette situation l'embrouilla encore plus et il se débattit jusqu'à ce que John le dégage enfin de son vêtement. À ce moment-là, Sherlock jeta ses bras autour de lui.

- Ze lui ai dit… pas bien, lui confia-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de John avant d'inhaler profondément. Pas bien du tout.

- C'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses. Je le sais et je comprends, approuva John en se dégageant pour déboutonner sa chemise.

- Pas bien zi z'est pas Zohn, marmonna Sherlock, la tête pendante une nouvelle fois.

Les doigts de John se figèrent, il est certain d'avoir mal entendu ou, du moins, mal compris. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et attendit qu'elles soient fermes à nouveau. Puis il finit sa tâche et le libéra de sa chemise avant de la jeter en direction du panier à linges.

- Faut pas l'dire à Zohn, insista Sherlock. Peux pô l'dire à Zohn. Gâcherait tout.

Ses paupières s'affaissèrent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura John en attrapant le T-shirt qu'il utilisait pour dormir.

Il le passa par-dessus sa tête en guidant ses bras, un à la fois.

- Viens par-là, couche-toi. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Il le poussa un peu et Sherlock s'étendit docilement tandis que John lui soulevait les jambes pour les glisser dans le lit. Bon sang, bourré comme il l'était, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se pencha pour apposer le dos d'une de ses mains sur le front de Sherlock, tandis que l'autre soulevait son poignet afin de vérifier son pouls, les yeux rivés sur sa montre pendant qu'il comptait.

Après quelques secondes, Sherlock soupira lourdement.

- Zohn, y veut pas d'moi.

John en perdit le nombre qu'il avait atteint. Puis il se souvint que Sherlock était ivre et corrigea mentalement sa phrase en « Il ne veut pas _que_ moi je garde des morceaux de cadavres dans le frigidaire ».

- Je suis certain qu'on peut trouver un compromis, répliqua-t-il en recommençant à compter les pulsations.

L'expression de Sherlock devint encore plus triste John relâcha le poignet qu'il tenait et fronça les sourcil : son autre main était en train de lisser ses boucles noires. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir pris une telle décision. Il tendit la main vers la couette repliée sur le pied de lit et l'étendit. Puis il fit mine de se lever mais la voix de Sherlock le stoppa.

- Reste, demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, sans malice.

John se donna un instant pour l'observer sans ses défenses érigées autour de lui, ses pensées émergeant librement. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui poser des milliers de questions… mais s'en empêcha et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas profiter de son ami, aussi écrasante que soit la tentation.

Sherlock roula sur le côté et cambra son corps autour de John.

- Veux plus, murmura-t-il dans la semi pénombre alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

La respiration de John semblait s'être envolée puisqu'il essayait mais ne pouvait reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il finalement mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

Il pivota et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi un moment, percevant la chaleur de Sherlock contre le bas de son dos puis soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Il parlait très doucement, n'attendant aucune réponse mais il en obtint une néanmoins. Juste un infime chuchotement provenant d'un homme aux portes du sommeil.

- Tout.

Le jour suivant, John ne sut que faire.

Il avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente, assis aux côtés de Sherlock, au cas où il serait malade. Ou, plus franchement, parce qu'il avait _l'excuse_ de se tenir là au cas où il serait malade. Lorsqu'il s'était vu forcé d'admettre que Sherlock allait bien et que la main qu'il passait dans ses cheveux depuis des heures n'avait pas vraiment de raison médicale, il était très tard à vrai dire.

Sherlock avait été tendu toute la matinée et il avait manifestement la gueule de bois. Il avait sciemment ignoré toutes demandes de renseignements sur le mystérieux suspect du soir d'avant et il entretenait inlassablement un pitoyable discours d'apitoiement sur lui-même qui s'interrompait dès que John se levait et qui reprenait dès qu'on lui présentait une tasse de thé qu'il ne voulait pas.

En fin d'après-midi, il était étendu sur le canapé, dans un simulacre de posture… les yeux clos, les mains jointes en signe de prière il n'y avait plus qu'à remplacer le pyjama par une armure et il n'aurait pas eu l'air incongru dans une crypte.

John s'assit et le regarda, il n'avait qu'une envie : traverser la pièce et tenter sa chance mais il se trouva incapable de dépasser la crainte d'avoir mal interprété les choses et de tout ruiner.

- D'ici peu de temps, quelqu'un va venir prendre un moulage de ton corps avec des plaques de laiton, fit-il observer après un moment.

Sherlock renifla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Les estampes faites en plaques de laiton sont utilisées pour les bronzes monumentaux plutôt que pour des représentations tridimensionnelles comme leur dénomination l'indique avec évidence. Certaines choses sont d'une clarté si manifeste et pourtant, on ne les voit pas du tout, on ignore les faits, on néglige les preuves, on se contente de marcher au pas avec nos étroites perceptions, incapable de ne pas tenir compte de la moindre aberration et si tu dois y aller alors _va-t-en_.

Sa bouche se tut au moment même où John ouvrait la sienne et un silence inconfortable s'installa dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dérangé par un froissement de robe de chambre en soie alors que Sherlock tournait le dos à la pièce.

- Sherlock, de quoi tu te souviens à propos de la nuit dernière ?

- Assez pour souhaiter l'oublier.

Eh bien, c'était joliment clair. John soupira puis se dirigea vers le bureau pour allumer son ordinateur portable, dans une tentative de chasser toute cette histoire de son esprit et de revenir à la normale. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page et s'y mit.

_Si tu dois y aller, alors va-t-en_.

Aller où ? John se renfrogna. Il avait passé la matinée à réfléchir à divers plans d'action plutôt radicaux mais s'en aller n'en avait jamais fait partie – autre que la crainte qui l'avait empêché d'essayer. Il ne voulait pas contrarier leur accord si drastiquement qu'il serait obligé de déménager. Il leva la tête et observa le légume en forme de Sherlock étendu sur le canapé.

_Va-t-en… va-t-en… va-t-en…_

Mais pourquoi Sherlock pensait-il qu'il allait partir ?

- Tu bloguerais plus efficacement si tu tapais vraiment quelque chose au lieu de fixer l'arrière de mon crâne.

Le ton était aussi lapidaire qu'il pouvait l'être quand il était de cette humeur mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte de bémol.

John se redressa et repassa les événements dans sa tête. Si Sherlock se souvenait de la nuit d'avant, était-il inquiet que John ait mal compris ses paroles et en soit offensé ? Assez offensé pour s'en aller ? Mais non… Sherlock était joliment nul sur le plan émotionnel et il devait sans aucun doute mieux le connaître que ça, non ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette réflexion.

- Seigneur, d'ici, je peux entendre tes rouages grincer.

John fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration il se leva, traversa la pièce et alla se poser sur le bord du canapé. Sherlock ne tourna pas la tête. Et il semblait ne pas respirer non plus.

- Si je dis ou fais quelque chose de dommageable pour notre amitié, tu seras capable de le gommer et de nous laisser continuer comme avant ? s'enquit John. Tu arriverais à effacer ça, s'il le faut ?

Sherlock tourna lentement la tête.

- Jusqu'ici, les tentatives réussies d'effacer les souvenirs qui te concernent atteignent le zéro absolu mais je suis tout à fait volontaire pour essayer si ça signifie que tu restes.

John se renfrogna.

- Mettons les choses au clair, tu veux ? Je ne vais pas partir à moins que tu ne me jettes dehors.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent et John réfléchit à la façon de se montrer clair, sans être trop flagrant.

- Si tu as presque tout pour être heureux, commença-t-il prudemment, mettons, soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt pour cent de tout ce que tu as toujours voulu…

Il fit une pause pour s'armer de courage.

- Est-ce que tu risquerais tout pour une chance d'obtenir un cent pour cent ?

Sherlock se remit sur le dos et étudia John attentivement.

- Le risque est plus grand pour moi, finit-il par faire remarquer. Tu as d'autres amis, alors que moi…

Il haussa les épaules.

John le dévisagea, essayant de juger s'il était en train d'adapter ce qu'il entendait à ses propres espoirs ou si… Il laissa tomber et décida de se mettre à nu.

- Il n'y a aucun risque pour toi, promit-il. Aucun risque du tout.

L'expression qui passa sur les traits de Sherlock fut si fugace que John ne put l'identifier. Le moment s'étira tandis qu'il attendait, il avait l'impression de s'être jeté du haut d'une falaise sans être certain d'être rattaché à quoi que ce soit. Il était sur le point de craquer quand Sherlock tendit la main pour attraper son poignet et plaça sa main directement sur son cœur.

- Il est à toi, si tu le veux, offrit-il abruptement.

John le regarda, bouche bée, et Sherlock relâcha aussitôt son emprise.

- Ainsi soit-il, ajouta-t-il en se détournant.

John n'enleva pas sa main, il abaissa plutôt les yeux pour la regarder, ses doigts bruns, courts et rêches contre le fin tissu du T-shirt de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir à travers les battements trop rapides de son cœur, pas certain d'être le bienvenu, pas certain que ça le valait.

- Je le veux, dit-il en repliant ses doigts.

Il revint au visage de Sherlock.

- Je le veux.

Sherlock lui lança un regard en biais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

John sourit puis, délibérément, permit à ses yeux d'errer sur son long cou, remarquant sa déglutition convulsive sur sa maigre poitrine, il vit pointer ses mamelons et frotta son pouce sur le plus proche, le corps entier de Sherlock frémit mais ensuite sa main attrapa au vol celle de John et la couvrit, stoppant son inspection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

John cligna des yeux en reconnaissant sa propre question de la nuit précédente. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

- Tout. Je veux tout. Tout ce que tu montres et toutes les choses que tu caches.

Sherlock se redressa, les amenant à se faire face.

- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit-il encore alors que la main de John glissait sur sa hanche. Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, tu dois comprendre ça.

Son visage était intense, John passa le bout de son doigt le long de sa pommette parfaite, à peine capable de croire qu'il le faisait vraiment. Totalement incapable de s'arrêter.

Sherlock tendit les bras et agrippa ses épaules.

- John ! John, regarde-moi. Tu n'écoutes pas.

- Tu es magnifique.

Sherlock sourit mais fronça les sourcils en même temps ce qui donna envie à John de l'embrasser.

- Merci mais j'ai besoin que tu te concentres, insista-t-il.

- Je veux t'embrasser.

- Oh, Seigneur.

Sherlock déglutit, les yeux vagabondant sur le visage de John.

- Écoute-moi. Tu dois être sûr. Tu dois être absolument certain que c'est ce que tu veux, parce que tu fais ça… si tu me laisses entrer… Je ne te laisserai jamais, _jamais_, partir.

- Bon.

Les doigts de Sherlock se resserrèrent.

- Je suis sérieux, le réprimanda-t-il. Je suis obsessionnel et possessif et je ne partage absolument rien. Si tu franchis cette étape, je vais m'enrouler autour de ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu te noies en moi. Je te consumerais, John. Tu dois y penser… Je suis dangereux.

- Ah, le mot magique.

John repoussa les boucles de Sherlock en arrière et tenta de l'attirer plus près mais ce dernier refusa de bouger les bras tendus, il tenait John en échec.

- John, attends… Je t'en prie. Sois sûr de toi.

Il essaya de se libérer.

- Tu ne m'entends pas, grommela Sherlock. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que…

- Chut…

Sherlock se retrouva soudainement englouti quand John usa de sa force et brisa son emprise avec aisance, il l'attira contre lui et enveloppa ses bras sécurisants autour de son corps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il d'une voix chaude à son oreille. Tu n'as _aucune_ inquiétude à avoir.

John se recula à une légère distance et apposa une main sur son visage tandis que l'autre était fermement enroulée autour de lui.

- Si c'est réellement mutuel, si tu ressens ne serait-ce qu'une part infime de ce que je ressens pour toi, alors il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais. Je suis à toi, Sherlock. Entièrement et totalement. Ce que tu veux de moi, tu peux l'avoir.

Son pouce caressait ses pommettes tandis que ses doigts lissaient ses cheveux en arrière.

- Si… Si c'est mutuel ? répéta Sherlock.

Il émit un rire bref bien que ses réactions paraissaient quelque peu chamboulées, son cerveau semblait à la fois lent et plein d'énergie. Il ne remarqua qu'il avait été repoussé que lorsque son dos heurta les coussins.

- John ?

Son interpellation mourut quand John, toujours assis sur le bord du canapé, se pencha sur lui pour prendre son visage en coupe.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Sherlock ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ?

Sherlock retint son souffle, enregistrant une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de quiconque, excepté un membre de sa famille – et encore – et pas depuis qu'il était très jeune. Il hocha la tête.

- Dis-le-moi, insista John. Dis-le-moi, _dis-le-moi_.

Ses yeux bleus étaient intenses.

- Je t'aime.

Les mots raisonnaient étrangement sur sa langue, bizarres et inconnus, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le discours d'un sociopathe. Assurément, ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés si près jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ordinaire arrive et apporte le monde avec lui. Sherlock était sur le point de dire plus encore quand John lui ravit la bouche.

Et, _oh, mon dieu_, la langue de John courait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Sherlock tenta de se rappeler combien de terminaisons nerveuses étaient présentes à cet endroit et s'il y avait des recherches sur le fait qu'elles devenaient plus sensibles avec le temps, parce que ça faisait un certain nombre d'années qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé et cette sensation n'avait rien de comparable.

Ses pensées le quittèrent lentement lorsque John fouilla plus profondément, le bout de sa langue titillait maintenant la sienne, l'encourageant à cesser d'analyser et à commencer à participer.

Sherlock réalisa que ses bras reposaient inutilement contre ses flancs, ce qui était ridicule car, depuis ces dix derniers mois, le besoin qu'il ressentait d'éteindre cet homme était devenu de plus en plus impérieux. Il les leva, une main se plaça sur la tête de John tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant alors il le caressa et tira sur ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse glisser sa main sur sa peau nue.

John eut l'air de trouver ça plaisant puisqu'il donna à la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock un petit pincement d'approbation. Maintenant, comment un petit pincement pouvait passer pour de l'approbation, Sherlock n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais, visiblement, c'était le cas, le grognement qui l'accompagnait le corroborait.

Puis John scella leurs bouches ensemble et _envahi_ l'espace tout simplement. Sa langue effleura et encercla celle de Sherlock et ce dernier fut immédiatement fasciné par cette progression, fronçant les sourcils de concentration tandis qu'il essayait d'identifier ce qui le rendait si totalement différent des autres baisers qu'il avait subis dans le passé.

C'était manifestement une énigme insoluble car il avait été embrassé par plusieurs autres personnes mais ces baisers n'avaient qu'une très vague analogie avec ce que John lui faisait présentement… Il aurait dû enregistrer cette expérience par tous les moyens possibles, comme ça, il lui resterait quelque chose si jamais John réalisait qu'il avait tiré le très, très mauvais numéro et…

- Je ne quitterai pas.

Sherlock remplit immédiatement ses poumons d'air quand les soudaines paroles de John libérèrent sa bouche puis il se souvient qu'il avait un appendice nasal parfaitement fonctionnel qui pouvait faire le même boulot en même temps. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de John et l'attira contre lui.

Et maintenant ça… C'était différent d'une nouvelle manière parce que si Sherlock avait permis à certaines personnes de l'embrasser, il n'en avait jamais été l'instigateur il n'avait jamais eu particulièrement envie de coller sa bouche contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre ou de taquiner des lèvres afin qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour plonger à l'intérieur, ni attirer des langues dans sa propre bouche et les sucer. Mais c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire actuellement. Oh, et la _manière_ dont il le faisait. John semblait si délicieusement empressé de se faire séduire.

Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, l'une d'elle glissa plus bas pour frotter ces jointures contre sa nuque, Sherlock se arqua à cette sensation, haletant, tandis que la bouche de John le quittait pour cheminer le long de sa mâchoire puis vers sa gorge. Il commença ensuite à sucer juste au-dessus de ses clavicules avant de faire une pause et lever la tête.

- Je peux ?

- Oh, oui !

Sherlock s'étendit à nouveau en étirant son visage en arrière pour aider. Il sentit une pression comme si John le marquait et planifia de porter le lendemain une chemise à col ouvert pour mieux frimer. Probablement la violette, John semblait toujours préférer la vio… Ses pensées déraillèrent subitement parce que les mains de John s'étaient encore déplacées et tout à coup de pouces frottaient ses mamelons.

- Oh, mon dieu.

Sherlock devint extrêmement conscient de son érection. Pour une zone précédemment sans problèmes, elle était devenue de plus en plus exigeante depuis que John avait emménagé des années de repos relatif avait été balayé dès la première soirée lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé à travers Londres en taxi noir, John avait dit : « Stupéfiant ! » et le pénis de Sherlock, d'une petite secousse, avait répondu merci. Il pouvait se rappeler la surprise qu'il avait ressentie alors et les quatre secondes entières qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir une réponse verbale.

Pas plus qu'il n'était fier d'admettre que cela lui avait pris trois semaines et plusieurs _dieu merci, je porte un manteau_ avant de deviner que c'était John qui provoquait cette réaction étrange et pas juste la nouveauté de recevoir un compliment. En fait, il avait dû recommencer à se masturber, ce qui avait été éminemment agaçant.

Avec un baiser final sur le côté de son cou, John se redressa mais ne bougea pas ses mains.

- Tu es tellement réceptif, murmura-t-il, les doigts encerclant les mamelons de Sherlock à travers son T-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs et douloureux.

Sherlock voulait voir son visage mais garda le regard baissé un instant, il luttait pour croire que les mains de cet homme étaient vraiment sur son corps. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le haut, John l'observait.

Les yeux bleus brûlaient dans les siens tandis que les doigts de John le pinçaient.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te toucher.

Sherlock frémit mais soutint son regard. Ça semblait insupportablement intime de s'exposer de la sorte, de permettre à John de voir le désir qu'il avait provoqué après avoir passé autant de temps à le lui cacher.

- J'en ai rêvé, admit-il, la voix basse et tremblante. Je me suis caressé tant de nuits en imaginant que c'était toi.

Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête en arrière, ses sensations immédiatement plus intenses.

- En espérant que c'était toi.

Une des mains de John le quitta, cédant la place à quelque chose de chaud et humide qui le suçait à travers le fin tissu Sherlock tendit un bras vers sa tête et laissa monter la passion. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher de John désormais, il ne le voulait plus mais n'était pas certain de le pouvoir.

- Oh, bon sang, John, c'est…

Le nœud serré des sensations se diffusait partout en lui et Sherlock sentit une rougeur monter de sa poitrine. Il se arqua sur le canapé et haleta :

- Arrête !

John se recula immédiatement avec une excuse sur les lèvres mais Sherlock l'interrompit.

- Tu vas me faire jouir et je ne le veux pas encore, expliqua-t-il.

John haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Juste comme ça ? s'enquit-il, incrédule.

Sherlock eut un haussement d'épaules tout en s'efforçant de se calmer.

- Une expérimentation pour un autre jour, si tu veux bien, suggéra-t-il et John lui adressa le plus éblouissant des sourires.

- Il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres jours.

- Tous les autres jours.

John jeta ses chaussures et passa son pull par-dessus la tête puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Oui, tous les autres jours, promit-il.

Sherlock se mit à enlever sa robe de chambre mais John l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son sternum.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il, l'air étrangement timide mais déterminé. Si on commence à parler des choses qu'on a toujours rêvé de faire…

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock se recula pour observer John défaire ses boutons puis finalement enlever la chemise, révélant le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous.

- Mais tu as combien de couches exactement ? exigea de savoir Sherlock en tendant la main pour récupérer le vêtement et le jeter plus loin. C'est comme le jeu _passe le colis._

John rit.

- Comment un jeu de goûter d'enfant a échappé à ta méthode d'oubli sélectif ? demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

- C'était une très belle fête, poursuivit Sherlock quand le visage de John réapparut. Mycroft a mangé trop de gâteaux et il a vomi sur les chaussures de maman.

Il tapota sur sa tempe.

- J'ai gardé en mémoire l'intégralité de cette journée.

John gloussait encore quand il mit la dernière couche de ses habits de côté.

Après avoir vécu ensemble depuis presque un an, la vision qui se tenait devant Sherlock n'était guère nouvelle. Pourtant, voir John à demi nu, juste là, parce qu'il le désirait, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé… c'était différent, sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait la chamade. Il se redressa, tendit les mains puis les rabaissa.

- Fais-le, pria-t-il.

John obéit en dégageant la robe de chambre de ses épaules. La soie froufrouta en glissant et Sherlock s'en libéra, permettant au tissu de se mettre en tas derrière lui. John était sur le point d'attraper l'ourlet du T-shirt mais il interrompit son geste, Sherlock percevait le tremblement des ses doigts qui effleuraient sa peau.

- Je me sens comme un matin de Noël, dit John.

- C'est un peu trop tard, fit observer Sherlock qui pensait : « Allez, allez ! ».

John sourit et se faufila sous le tissu, Sherlock leva les bras en se penchant pour aider puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torse nu.

- Oh, _ça_, ça valait le coup d'attendre, déclara John, catégorique, les yeux errant sur le haut du corps de son compagnon.

Il se redressa, pivota avant que Sherlock ne puisse faire de même et s'installa sur le sofa mais cette fois avec un genou de chaque côté des hanches de Sherlock, les mains sur ses épaules. Il équilibra son poids en arrière afin de reposer sur les cuisses de Sherlock. Le sourire qu'il afficha était lent, séducteur et tout à fait décidé.

- Oh, toutes ces choses que je vais te faire, murmura-t-il.

Sa main glissa sur son cou et son pouce caressa la marque qu'il y avait faite les lèvres de Sherlock s'entrouvrirent mais il resta muet.

- J'espère que nous ne serons pas interrompus.

- J'ai éteint mon téléphone, promit Sherlock.

- Bon dieu !

John se rassit, il semblait aussi surpris qu'impressionné.

- Ça, c'est _forcément_ de l'amour !

- Je n'arrête pas de te le dire.

- Tu ne me l'as qu'une fois.

- Alors je te le dirai tous les jours.

- Bien sûr que non.

- J'ai dit : tous les jours.

John sourit.

- Bon, c'est suffisant.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il lui rendait son sourire avec une inacceptable expression stupide et il recomposa ses traits.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

- Pas de problème.

Et ça… ça aussi c'était nouveau, pas le fait de _vouloir_ une autre bouche contre la sienne, parce qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à celle de John mais cette _anticipation_… Sentir ses lèvres effleurer sa peau juste sous l'oreille et savoir où elles allaient tandis que John faisait son chemin en suivant l'angle de sa mâchoire et se contenter d'attendre.

Sherlock détestait attendre, il haïssait, il exécrait être dépendant des allées et venues d'une autre personne mais, _ça_, c'était la meilleure attente qu'il avait jamais subie, définitivement la meilleure de toutes. Parce que John se rapprochait de plus en plus, Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres puis… l'attente fut _terminée_.

Et, tandis qu'il tenait le visage de John dans ses mains et explorait sa bouche, il réalisa qu'il pourrait désormais faire ça _chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait_ et cette sensation l'engloutit graduellement. Ce n'était pas qu'un autre fantasme, c'était réel. S'il voulait un baiser, il pourrait le réclamer ou même tout simplement le prendre ou même plus qu'un… peut-être beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un seul. Il fut vaguement conscient d'être poussé à la renverse, des bras forts supportaient son poids, mais il était heureux de se laisser aller entre les mains de John tandis que d'autres visions se formaient : se réveiller et trouver John à ses côtés, juste là, assez près pour être touché et il serait capable de le toucher… John voulait qu'il le touche, John avait envie de lui, il voulait…

Sherlock le repoussa.

- Je crois que je fais une crise cardiaque.

Son cœur battait comme un fou et sa poitrine était serrée.

- Mais non.

John lui sourit mais Sherlock luttait pour se concentrer sur lui-même.

- Et tu te prétends médecin ? Je ne peux plus respirer !

- Sherlock, tu pleures.

- Bien sûr que non !

Il posa une main sur son visage et cligna des yeux en voyant ses doigts humides, il frotta leurs extrémités ensemble, la preuve était irréfutable.

- C'est impossible. Tu es au-dessus, tu m'as sans doute bavé dessus.

- Si tu le dis.

L'expression de John était affectueuse et incroyablement familière. Y avait-il toujours eu un tel amour dans celle-ci ? Comment ne l'avait-il jamais identifié ? Sherlock ferma les yeux.

- On ferait bien d'avancer dans cette partie de jambes en l'air, avant que je me ridiculise vraiment.

Il entendit un grand rire puis John changea de position et se recula.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, le pria-t-il. Ce doit faire la centième fois que je t'observe couché sur ce canapé et que je n'ai qu'une envie : m'étendre sur toi, je ne veux pas manquer ça maintenant. Tu peux réfléchir et choisir dans quelle chambre tu veux qu'on commence.

_Dans quelle chambre_… ? Sherlock n'alla pas plus loin avant que John ne se remette à l'embrasser, disséminant ses pensées en l'attirant contre son flanc afin qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre. Sherlock suivit complaisamment le mouvement, en se tortillant pour faire de la place derrière, il enveloppa son bras autour de John pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas finir tous les deux effondrés sur la table basse.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être au-dessus ? Pourquoi es-tu… _Oh_.

Il obtint sa réponse quand la main de John se faufila sous la ceinture de son pyjama et plus bas, sur ses fesses.

- Eh bien, ça répond à _cette_ question, murmura John contre ses lèvres, la voix un peu rauque. J'ai passé un temps ridiculement long à me demander ce que tu portais sous cette chose et la réponse est très exactement celle que j'espérais.

Sa main malaxait la chair nue tandis qu'il parlait, Sherlock émit un grognement et se pressa en avant. Son érection glissa contre celle de John à travers la barrière de leurs vêtements.

- Si tu ne m'amènes pas au lit bientôt, tu vas devoir me porter, l'avertit-il hors d'haleine, les orteils recroquevillés contre le rembourrage du canapé.

John sourit puis émit un petit rire, Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction qu'il attendait. John secoua la tête.

- Non, non, je ne ris pas de toi, dit-il avec pression rassurante. J'étais juste en train de penser que hier soir je voulais péter le nez du salopard qui avait essayé de t'embrasser et maintenant, j'ai plutôt envie de l'embrasser moi-même.

Sherlock tenta de cacher son expression coupable mais les yeux de John se plissèrent de suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sherlock se tortilla contre lui et ressentit un truc incroyable avec la cuisse de John entre ses jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de le refaire encore une fois tandis qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de gérer ça.

- Sherlock…

Le ton de John était menaçant mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager.

- Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cacher mes sentiments après ne serait-ce qu'une infime quantité d'alcool.

John ricana.

- La raison, c'est que tu tiens l'alcool comme un gamin de huit ans. Même Mrs Hudson pourrait t'enterrer sous la table – et d'ailleurs elle l'a fait – plus d'une fois. Avec son vin de sureau artisanal la dernière fois, si je me rappelle bien.

- Ce truc est mortel, grommela Sherlock. Et elle a augmenté sa résistance au fil des années.

John leva les yeux au plafond.

- Alors, pourquoi cet air coupable ? Et n'essaie même pas de le nier parce c'est l'air auquel je suis le plus habitué et que je peux le reconnaître à une distance bien plus grande que celle-ci.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait qu'il devait s'expliquer mais ses antécédents à distinguer le vraiment impardonnable du moyennement contrariant étaient absolument terribles. La crainte qu'il pouvait ruiner ce qu'ils avaient avant même de commencer rendait son estomac douloureux.

- Eh bien, la nuit dernière… En fait, je n'étais pas aussi saoul qu'il n'y paraissait, commençait-il.

John se tendit dans ses bras et Sherlock le serra plus étroitement.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, le rassura-t-il promptement. J'ai promis que je ne le ferai pas et je ne trahirai pas ma parole, je le jure. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

Sa main s'éleva jusqu'au sourcil de John et caressa du bout du doigt la cicatrice qui témoignait de la dernière fois qu'il avait trahi la confiance de John. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de John quand il répéta à voix basse :

- Je le jure.

Il se recula et John hocha la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- J'étais sur le point de quitter le bar, j'envisageais de rentrer vers toi et je… C'est juste que je ne voulais plus rien cacher.

Il soutint le regard de John.

- Pour une fois, je voulais être capable de te dire combien je… combien je…

Il grogna de frustration puis se força à s'en ouvrir.

- Je n'avais jamais dit à quiconque je l'aimais, John. Je n'ai jamais voulu ni même pensé que je le voudrais un jour. Mais tu es venu et ce fut comme si tu me ramenais à la vie et, dernièrement, les mots semblaient faire des bulles dans ma gorge chaque fois que je te regardais et parfois j'avais même peur d'ouvrir la bouche au cas où ils s'échapperaient et t'éloignent de moi.

Il émit un bref reniflement, indiquant ainsi qu'une partie de son cerveau hurlait d'indignation devant ce comportement émotionnel et lui disait de foutre le camp parce que s'il perdait John maintenant, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

- Alors j'ai pensé que si je prétendais être plus ivre que je ne l'étais, je pourrais juste les laisser s'échapper… juste un peu. Juste assez pour effacer la frontière. Ainsi tu aurais le choix de m'ignorer si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre, parce ça ne compte pas quand on a bu, hein ? C'est ce que tu as dit une fois. Tu ne le retiendrais pas contre moi – je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Et j'aurais eu la chance – juste une fois dans ma vie, de dire à quelqu'un que…

Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard, la voix réduite à à peine plus qu'un murmure.

- … de dire à quelqu'un que je l'aimais.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais garda la tête baissée.

- Alors, toute la matinée j'ai été… eh bien… terrifié, en vérité.

Il sentit une rougeur monter sur ses joues devant une telle admission mais il devait le faire, devait se mettre à nu parce que c'était pour toujours, c'était pour le restant de leur vie.

- Inquiet que tu me comprennes trop bien, que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, que tu te demandes s'il ne serait pas plus avisé de déménager.

John resta silencieux mais il ne se libéra pas. Pas plus qu'il ne bougea sa main, ce qui était un signe plutôt positif.

- À quoi tu penses ? finit par demander Sherlock, repoussant le moment où il devrait lever les yeux et déduire la réponse lui-même.

- Je pense que c'est incontestablement la chose la plus stupéfiante que quiconque m'ait dite un jour et que si tu crois que je vais te quitter, tu es dingue, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Sherlock releva la tête et sentit un sourire étirer sa bouche.

- Je pense aussi que je serais probablement beaucoup plus contrarié par toute cette histoire si je n'avais pas présentement ma main sur ton cul mais le résultat étant ce qu'il est… ajouta John avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il comprenait le besoin de Sherlock de s'éloigner un peu de toutes ces émotions.

Sherlock sourit largement mais John eut un froncement de sourcils factice et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Es-tu en train d'envisager en ce moment même de me montrer tes fesses la prochaine fois que tu feras exploser quelque chose ?

- Heu… non ?

Sherlock décida qu'un non suivi d'un point d'interrogation ressemblait tellement à un oui que, techniquement, ce ne pouvait pas être qualifié de mensonge. Le soulagement se diffusa à travers on corps et réveilla le désir qui avait décrû pendant qu'il parlait il se surprit à observer la bouche de John tandis qu'il parlait et enregistra à peine ses mots.

- Oh, et puis tant pis, on va faire un essai, décida John. Au moins, il y aura un avantage la prochaine fois que je devrais acheter un nouveau grille-pain.

Il commença à tirer Sherlock plus près puis fit une pause.

- Seulement en privé, cependant, l'avertit-il. Je ne partage pas non plus.

Sherlock opina du chef, ses yeux se fermaient déjà tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient une nouvelle fois. Il était affamé, maintenant, avide de cet homme qui le tenait cloué au canapé. Tous ses secrets étaient révélés, toutes ses confessions faites, plus rien ne le harcelait à l'arrière de sa tête, plus rien ne le distrayait de la poitrine nue de John pressée contre la sienne, de la jambe de John entre ses cuisses, de la langue de John dans sa bouche, des…

- Lève ta jambe, ordonna John, en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Quoi ?

John posa sa main sur le flanc de Sherlock et le tapota deux fois.

- Allez, hop, répéta-t-il.

Sherlock releva lentement son genou et remonta sa jambe jusqu'à la hanche de John, cet ajustement lui laissait le sentiment d'être très ouvert et très exposé avec la main de John juste là, soutenant la courbe maintenant très tendue de sa fesse. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre et il raisonnait fort dans le silence de l'appartement, il s'accéléra encore lorsque les doigts de John caressèrent sa peau nue, avançant doucement, juste pour le taquiner – mais Sherlock allait lui faire respecter chacune des ses promesses.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui ordonna John.

Le ton de commandement était tel que Sherlock n'avait qu'une envie : obéir mais s'en trouva incapable.

- Les choses que tu aimes, les choses que tu n'aimes pas… poursuivit John quand il n'y eut pas de réponse. Quelque chose qu'on doit éviter totalement ? Comment tu te sens à propos de la pénétration ? Et à propos de… ?

- Oui, réussit à rétorquer Sherlock, la voix mal assurée.

- Quoi ?

- Celle-ci. La pénétration. Oui.

- Donc… tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

- Un peu. Pas trop. Et c'était il y a longtemps.

- D'accord… et tu as une préférence en tant que…

- Je veux que tu me pénètres. Dès que possible. S'il te plait.

- Tu veux que je…

- Oui. Maintenant, je t'en prie.

- Mais tu ne veux pas…

- John ! Pour l'amour du ciel, on ne peut pas parler de ça plus tard ?

Sherlock se libéra et se propulsa du canapé, poussant John à se lever avec lui. La frustration semblait lui avoir rendu ses facultés, du moins temporairement, et il prit la chance de faire avancer les choses.

- Depuis ces six derniers mois, j'ai été incapable de te frôler dans la cuisine sans vouloir te coucher sur la table et te supplier de me baiser, alors, veux-tu bien, _s'il te plait_, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, te montrer assez aimable et me rendre ce service ?

Il commença à traverser le salon, tirant un John à l'air stupéfait, par la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Nom de dieu !

John accéléra le pas, les yeux luisants, quand une autre pensée le frappa, il s'arrêta net.

- Attends ! Est-ce que tu as… ?

Sherlock relâcha la ceinture de John, lui tourna le dos et continua à marcher. Puis il fit une pause vers le pas de la porte et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, John, promit-il, approfondissant intentionnellement sa voix tandis qu'il délaçait le bas de son pyjama.

Le regard de John tomba immédiatement et Sherlock expérimenta une nouvelle émotion qu'il plaça plus tard dans la catégorie _joyeuse anticipation_. Un petit étirement, un léger tortillement et il fut nu.

- C'est quand tu veux, murmura-t-il en se libérant du tissu avant de s'en aller d'une démarche délibérée.

Le grincement d'une fermeture éclair lui donna envie de se retourner mais il résista puis il y eut le son étouffé d'une paire de jeans qui tombe sur le tapis. Il ajouta un peu plus de balancement à ses hanches mais continua d'avancer, John gronda alors son nom d'une telle voix qu'elle envoya une langue de feu lui lécher l'épine dorsale. Sherlock se figea puis s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre à coucher. Il se laissa attraper juste devant l'embrasure et ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

Sherlock finit sur le dos, riant à moitié, essayant de recouvrer son souffle mais John ne lui donna pas cette chance. Il plaça une main ferme de chaque côté de sa tête et commença à l'embrasser avec une détermination farouche que Sherlock ne pouvait qu'admirer tandis qu'il entoura son médecin préféré de ses bras et de ses jambes et bannissait toute pensée qui n'était pas _tiens-le fermement _dans un coin de son cerveau, de tout ce qui était totalement indigne de son attention actuelle.

Finalement, John leva la tête, sa poigne empêcha la tentative automatique de Sherlock de suivre.

- Salut, fit-il l'air assez stupéfié.

- Salut, répliqua Sherlock. Nous sommes vraiment là. Je suis tout à fait nu, tu es assurément au-dessus de moi et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser partir avant que tu m'aies délivré la franchement impressionnante promesse que je sens contre ma hanche.

John hoqueta de surprise et détendit ses muscles, Sherlock en profita pour se soulever un peu et l'embrasser encore une fois, inversa leur position et sourit quand les mains de John glissèrent immédiatement sur ses fesses.

Sherlock baissa la tête et lécha le cou de John, plongea une main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir tandis que l'autre main caressait son épaule et le haut de son bras, sentant les muscles se contracter en même temps que ses mains malaxaient son postérieur. Il s'étira, alignant ainsi leurs hanches tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble et c'était… c'était le sexe tendu de John… glissant contre le sien. Rien d'autre entre eux. Uniquement de la chaleur, de la dureté et…

- Sherlock. Sherlock, je…

La voix de John semblait à la fois émerveillée et effrayée.

Assez de discours. Sherlock abandonna le cou de John et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent fièrement, déjà ouvertes et empressées, leurs langues se jumelèrent alors qu'elles se suçaient avidement. Sherlock trouva un meilleur angle et le fin duvet de poils qui recouvrait le torse de John crissa sur ses mamelons, ses hanches se contractèrent en réaction et leur baiser se brisa alors qu'ils émettaient tous deux un grognement.

Ils pressèrent leurs fronts ensemble, maintenant un contact visuel. Sherlock s'appuya sur son coude et répéta délibérément le mouvement, frottant sa poitrine contre celle de John avec d'infimes rotations de son torse, se titillant lui-même et content de cette distraction parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout se termine trop rapidement. Il fut surpris quand les mains de John glissèrent pour agripper ses hanches et même plus et d'être soudainement soulevé – pas loin, juste assez haut pour que John puisse glisser plus bas d'une trentaine de centimètres. Puis il se réinstalla et maintenant le visage de John était au niveau de…

- Oh, bon sang !

Les lèvres de John se refermèrent sur ses mamelons et se mirent à sucer, mais pas d'une manière douce… ce n'était pas une tentative polie et bien élevée de sucer, ce qui aurait été bien, plaisant et agréable mais cette façon-là de sucer fit arquer les orteils de Sherlock et se contracter contre le lit. Cette façon-là de sucer lui effaça l'esprit, fit durcir son pénis et ouvrir la bouche mais tout ce qui en émergea fut le nom de John dans une sorte de halètement essoufflé qui l'aurait embarrassé s'il en avait encore eu quelque chose à foutre.

Les mains de John caressèrent l'arrière de ses cuisses puis il prit un appui plus ferme et les écarta en grand afin que Sherlock se retrouve étalé au-dessus de lui, scandaleusement conscient de sa nudité indécente, de combien il était vulnérable et exposé sauf que maintenant il ne trouvait plus ça alarmant mais excitant. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était lourde, ses bras tremblaient de l'effort fourni de se maintenir au-dessus de John. Ce dernier changea soudainement de côté il passa sa langue sur l'autre mamelon de Sherlock puis souffla dessus tandis que le premier pulsait et le lancina dès l'air le frappa à nouveau.

- John ! Oh, bon sang… qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

- Numéro quatorze sur ma liste, murmura John avant de s'accrocher à ses mamelons encore plus fermement.

Les bras de Sherlock faillirent le trahir. Il déplaça ses coudes afin de chercher une position plus stable tandis que les mains de John commençaient à se faufiler sur ses cuisses, à l'intérieur et autour, effleurant un peu plus haut puis redescendant, inlassablement, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus près du sommet jusqu'à ce que Sherlock tente de se pousser contre le bas sans se détacher de la bouche de John, ce qui était clairement impossible mais il essaya quand même, étirant son corps, bougeant ses hanches, mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de supplier. Sa tête retomba, son souffle se faisait lourd, emplissant ses oreilles des sons de son propre désespoir…

Et dire que John ne l'avait même pas encore vraiment touché. Il était complètement accro, et alors ? Bordel, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait ça avant ?

- Je pourrais utiliser une de ces choses que tu as prétendu posséder, fit John en libérant sa bouche.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur lui.

- Lubrifiant ? spécifia John, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oh… oui, finit par répondre Sherlock. Bien.

John s'accrocha à ses hanches une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il se poussait contre le haut puis il passa un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et les redressa tous les deux. Les genoux de Sherlock glissèrent vers l'avant il finit à califourchon sur les cuisses de John.

- Dans la commode ? suggéra John avec un mouvement de tête sur le côté.

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se ressaisit, il s'étira pour atteindre le meuble, chercha à tâtons dans le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il se redressa, se pencha un peu en arrière cette fois afin qu'il puisse enfin voir… Il en resta bouche bée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- John…

Sherlock était presque embarrassé d'entendre à quel point il avait le souffle coupé. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil mais laissa tomber le tube, tous autres préoccupations oubliées quand il vit l'expression de John.

- John ? John, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il y a un problème ?

Sherlock prit appui sur ses épaules et s'examina d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours été persuadé que s'il y avait bien un domaine où il paraissait normal, c'était sur le plan physique.

- Tout va bien avec toi, déclara John pour une fois.

Sherlock se demanda – et pas pour la première fois – si John avait déjà dit à haute voix quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment.

- Tu es parfait, poursuivit John. Absolument parfait. Magnifique. Sans le moindre défaut.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas en être heureux.

- Et c'est un problème parce que… ?

John dégagea son épaule blessée de l'emprise de Sherlock et détourna le regard.

- Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, Sherlock. N'importe qui. Alors pourquoi tu… ?

Sherlock eut envie de rire face à la pure absurdité des doutes de John mais il se retint. Il prit son visage en coupe et le força à pivoter.

- Et sur une population mondiale de presque sept milliards, dit-il en soutenant le regard de John, combien serait capable de m'aimer autant que toi ?

Ils se fixèrent longuement.

- Aucun, reconnut finalement John.

- Aucun, confirma Sherlock. Et ils sont absolument sans intérêt, de toute façon.

Les lèvres de John s'ourlèrent.

- Je suis un idiot, hein ?

- En effet, approuva Sherlock. Et, assez étrangement, ça ne semble pas me repousser le moins du monde.

John sourit largement et enroula un bras autour de son cou, l'attirant pour un baiser. Sherlock s'y laissa entraîner, résolu à garder John si totalement et si régulièrement assouvi dans le futur que la plus infime idée d'être indésirable serait balayée à jamais.

Avec cette idée en tête, il fit glissa sa main contre le bas et enveloppa le sexe tendu de John, il sentit son corps trembler lorsqu'il referma ses doigts avec hésitation puis le caressa de haut en bas, explorant et apprenant, tout à la fois.

John interrompit le baiser avec un halètement et reposa son poids sur ses bras. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle court. Sherlock sourit, s'amusant de son pouvoir. Il ajusta l'angle de son poignet et se pencha en avant pour embrasser John encore une fois.

Amenant sa main libre sur sa nuque, il lui tint fermement la tête tandis qu'il avalait chacun de ses gémissements, enregistrait chacun de ses halètements, mémorisait chacun de ses murmures d'encouragements. Il était prêt à le rattraper si son épaule le lâchait John tremblait, il semblait sur le point de tomber mais il détourna son visage et prit une profonde inspiration. Sherlock pouvait littéralement le _sentir_ se recentrer.

Ses bras se stabilisèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, la force revint tandis qu'il recouvrait son équilibre. Il se redressa, bascula Sherlock puis farfouilla sur le côté.

_Lubrification_, se rappela Sherlock, relâchant son emprise pour tendre la main. John en fit gicler un peu dans sa paume mais attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il fit tomber le flacon et apposa sa propre main contre celle de Sherlock, l'enduisant de gel pour le réchauffer entre elles.

Dès qu'il fut relâché, Sherlock reprit sa tâche. Sa main bougeait plus doucement, glissait plus facilement. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses gestes et non sur l'anticipation de ce que John allait faire ensuite. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les doigts glissants de John l'effleurèrent et il trembla en gémissant sa main libre s'éleva pour attraper la nuque de John. Une partie éloignée de son cerveau était en train de se demander ce qu'il en était de l'autre main de John quand un doigt subrepticement lubrifié se faufila derrière ses testicules et glissa en lui comme un missile cherchant sa prostate.

- Oh, putain !

La tête de Sherlock retomba tandis qu'il essayait de s'accommoder il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait ça et ce n'était pas entièrement confortable. Son esprit lui rappela inutilement la différence de taille entre ce qu'il sentait et ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il en ressentit une inquiétude momentanée puis baissa les yeux et la vision de l'une des mains de John sur lui, l'autre en dessous fit se contracter son sexe tendu juste avant ses yeux. Le doigt de John en lui le massait doucement, stimulant graduellement sa prostate.

- Ça va ? demanda John, la voix rauque et basse.

Sherlock acquiesça. Il leva les yeux, sa main caressait la nuque de John en même temps que le reste. Ils se penchèrent de concert, Sherlock s'incurvant jusqu'à John, s'embrassant quand ils en avaient le souffle ou alors gardant leurs regards verrouillés l'un à l'autre, absorbés dans leur nouvelle réalité tandis que John étirait progressivement Sherlock, ajoutant un second doigt puis un troisième, ne cessant de le caresser, de l'apaiser en maintenant un rythme délibérément lent, ralentissant lorsque cela devenait trop rapide, quand les sensations prenaient trop le dessus, apprenant l'un de l'autre.

- Oh, j'aime quand tu es comme ça, murmura John et Sherlock fut brusquement prêt.

Plus que prêt. Bien plus que _prêt_, pas loin de _désespéré_.

- C'en est assez, plus de préparation, fit-il.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as dit que ça faisait longtemps que…

- J'en suis certain.

- Mais, vraiment, Sherlock… Tu es incroyablement serré et je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

- J'en suis sûr ! J'en suis sûr ! Putain, j'en suis absolument sûr, John. _Je t'en prie_ !

Cette dernière prière était à peine sortie de sa bouche que la main de John lâcha son pénis il s'essuya sur sa cuisse puis agrippa une pleine poignée de boucles, l'attirant dans un baiser d'une telle férocité qu'il sentit son esprit s'envoler et les orteils se recroqueviller un vague de pur désir courut dans ses veines et il fallut à Sherlock trois tentatives pour composer une phrase qu'il arriva finalement à verbaliser.

- C'est une prière ou une supplique ? demanda-t-il hors d'haleine.

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Passe-moi un préservatif.

Sherlock farfouilla dans le tiroir, déchira un sachet et le lui offrit.

- Tu veux que je…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, l'invita John en retirant ses doigts du corps de Sherlock avant de les essuyer sur une chaussette égarée qui traînait près du lit. Il reprit le lubrifiant tandis que Sherlock déroulait le préservatif et en appliqua une généreuse portion.

- Alors, on fait ça comment ?

Sherlock hésita.

- Généralement, je t'imagine derrière moi, mais…

John attendit pour la suite et Sherlock rougit, ce qui était absolument ridicule.

- … mais je veux te voir aussi. Je…

Bon sang, il était en train de balbutier ! Il se força à continuer.

- Je veux être sous toi. Est-ce que c'est… ?

- Parfait, fit John. C'est parfait.

Il se redressa et embrassa Sherlock pour effacer son embarras puis l'attira sur le lit. Là, il le roula sur le dos avant de placer un oreiller sous ses hanches et s'installa sur lui.

Sherlock souleva ses jambes et s'ajusta dans un angle optimal.

- Doucement, l'avertit John. Fais ça calmement, il n'y pas…

Sherlock fléchit les longs muscles de ses jambes sur ses cuisses et les resserra, attirant John dans son corps dans un doux glissement.

- … d'urgence, finit John en se mordant la lèvre, les bras tremblants où ils supportaient son poids.

Sherlock se tint immobile. Il savait que son expression ne cachait pas son inconfort initial mais il savait aussi que celui-ci allait disparaître peu à peu. Il essaya de se détendre.

- Parle-moi, l'encouragea John.

Sherlock lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas suggérer de tout arrêter.

- Pourquoi de cette façon ? Tu m'as surpris.

Les tendons de son cou ressortaient dans son effort de rester immobile et sa voix n'était pas totalement stable mais il était visiblement déterminé à attendre que Sherlock soit prêt.

Sherlock passa ses mains sur les épaules de John puis le long de ses bras, sentant les muscles onduler sous son attouchement.

- Les gens n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a sous tes pulls, dit-il en souriant. Ta force est l'une des choses que tu caches. Mais pas de moi.

Il se rappela la manière dont John l'avait soulevé un peu plus tôt et il sentit une pulsation de désir, la plénitude inaccoutumée de son corps commençait à devenir bien plus agréable. Il essaya brièvement de bouger un peu puis renonça.

- Tu te rappelles, il y a trois semaines dans la cuisine, quand tu as décidé que j'étais au milieu de ton chemin ?

John changea de position à ce souvenir outrageant et Sherlock siffla.

- Désolé, dit-il. Mais tu _étais_ sur mon chemin ! Tu as délibérément bloqué l'accès à la bouilloire pendant dix minutes, juste pour m'énerver.

- Et tu m'as déplacé.

Sherlock repensa à ce moment et bougea encore, avec beaucoup plus d'effets.

- Tu m'as juste soulevé et déplacé, comme ça.

- Et tu es parti t'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une très longue séance de bouderie.

Sherlock gloussa, se resserra autour de John puis se détendit à nouveau.

- Oh, que non, murmura-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Rien de tout ça

John en resta bouche bée.

- Tu n'as quand même pas… !

- Oh, que si ! confirma Sherlock en souriant. Et pour employer une formule à la mode : oh, mais tellement. La meilleure branlette depuis des années.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent puis il gloussa.

- Désolé amis c'est vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire _branlette_, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est bon – c'est incroyable quand tu glousses.

Sherlock gémit d'un air appréciatif. La douleur et l'inconfort avaient disparu et le besoin de bouger le submergeait. Il griffa légèrement le dos de John.

- Allons-y.

John se recula un peu puis poussa à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Sherlock.

- Plus fort.

- Embrasse-moi d'abord.

Sherlock s'exécuta, accueillant la langue de John dans sa bouche puis la suça tandis que ses muscles internes se refermaient autour de lui, attirant le corps de John dans le sien autant que possible. Lorsque John leva finalement la tête, il semblait hébété.

- Putain de merde, dit-il à voix basse et ça sonnait comme un compliment.

Sherlock se retint à ses épaules quand il commença à bouger, son visage était tendu et concentré.

- Tu es, déclara John avec fermeté, la plus magnifique…

Il ponctua ses mots avec une poussée de ses hanches.

- … la plus brillante…

Autre poussée tandis que Sherlock haletait sous lui.

- … la plus ébouriffante créature que j'ai jamais vue.

Sherlock luttait pour se concentrer mais il ne voulait rien manquer.

- Tu es incroyable, lui dit encore John. Absolument incroyable, putain et j'espère vraiment que tu prends ton pied parce que, si c'est tout bon pour toi, il va y en avoir pleins d'autres.

Sherlock hocha vigoureusement la tête et John l'embrassa durement puis le maintint en place en mettant un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il levait un genou et tira la jambe gauche de Sherlock sur sa bonne épaule. Cette nouvelle position lui permit d'avoir une vue excellente sur la poitrine de John qui arborait maintenant une légère patine de sueur.

Sherlock leva sa main et y laissa traîner un doigt puis le porta à sa bouche pour en apprécier le goût.

- Oh, putain !

Il leva les yeux, John le fixait, les pupilles dilatées. Sherlock lécha son doigt encore une fois puis le poussa dans sa bouche et creusa ses joues pour le sucer. Il travaillait joliment à l'instinct à ce niveau-là mais ça semblait être efficace. John respirait avec difficulté, il ralentit visiblement son rythme avant d'agripper les hanches de Sherlock fermement pour les soulever encore plus, il maintint cette position afin de plonger en lui encore et encore. Chaque poussée qui frappait sa prostate atteignait sa cible et bientôt Sherlock trembla et gémit en psalmodiant le nom de John, totalement incapable de s'arrêter, n'essayant même pas.

- Caresse-toi, lui demanda John. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je…

- N'essaie même pas, gronda Sherlock d'une voix virtuellement méconnaissable.

Il enveloppa une main autour de son sexe tendu et commença à se caresser, rapidement et durement, il observait John qui le regardait. Il était stupéfait, putain, c'était incroyable de ressentir ça, de laisser John le voir, de lui montrer et de tout lui donner.

John parlait à nouveau, lui disait qu'il était magnifique et brillant et qu'il l'aimait. Les mots se déversaient dans son esprit, emplissaient sa tête de _John, John, John_, jusqu'à ce que John soit tout et partout…

John l'inondait, le remplissait, se répandait dans tous les coins vides de sa vie. Sherlock jouit dans un cri qui semblait provenir de cet endroit sombre et caché dans lequel il avait repoussé toutes les insultes qu'il avait essuyées, tous les sentiments blessés qu'il prétendait ne pas avoir. Tout ça s'effaça dans le lointain à l'écho de son cri, le laissant tremblant, hors d'haleine, à se demander, ce que, bordel, il venait de se passer.

- Putain, c'était quoi, ça ? s'enquit John.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières, désorienté.

- John, je…

Il baissa les yeux, John était en train de se retirer prudemment de lui.

- Est-ce que tu as… ?

- Oh, bon dieu, oui, rétorqua John en se débarrassant du préservatif avant d'attraper une autre chaussette errante pour essuyer Sherlock.

- Vu la façon dont tu as hurlé, tu t'es agité et cramponné à moi, ne pas jouir n'était _pas_ une option.

Il se réinstalla dans le lit et Sherlock se cala immédiatement contre lui. Il tremblait encore. Il sentit John prendre une inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à poser plus de questions mais il sembla changer d'avis, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour Sherlock tandis que ses mains l'apaisèrent doucement.

- Tu peux tirer la couette ? demanda-t-il.

Finalement, John parla à nouveau.

- Ça va ?

Sherlock acquiesça contre sa poitrine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était, Sherlock ? Parce qu'il y avait là bien plus qu'un orgasme, aussi fort soit-il.

- Je ne crois pas que je peux l'expliquer.

- Bon, tu peux toujours essayer. Et tu peux continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce que je comprenne parce qu'on est ensemble maintenant et qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

- Est-ce que cette partie de jambes en l'air signifie que je dois répondre aux questions ?

- En effet. Il faut toujours lire les petits caractères.

Sherlock sourit, il commençait à se sentir un peu plus comme lui-même. Il se recula juste assez pour se concentrer sur le visage de John.

- C'était comme un… catharsis ou une purification.

- Une purification ?

- Je ne sais comme le décrire autrement. C'était comme si toutes les mauvaises choses que je gardais enfermées s'étaient effacées d'un coup, tout simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

- Je me sens plus léger.

John gloussa.

- Ça devrait marcher puisque tu sembles aimer que je te soulève.

Sherlock le dévisagea longuement.

- Je vais t'embrasser sur une scène de crime, annonça-t-il et John éclata de rire.

- Alors ça va devenir un grand déballage public, dit-il.

- Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de faire ça.

Sherlock pointa l'endroit où John l'avait mordu plus tôt, sachant bien que la marque serait visible.

- Si tu refermes ton col…

- Je ne vais certainement pas boutonner mon col !

- Ça ne te dérange pas que les gens sachent ?

- Que quelqu'un m'aimes vraiment ? Je crois que je peux y faire face. En fait, j'espère même que le choc sera trop difficile à supporter pour certains.

Il baissa la voix.

- Anderson pourrait même en tomber dans les pommes.

John ricana.

- Eh bien, assurons-nous qu'il se tienne près d'une flaque avant que tu commences à me tripoter.

- Tu t'en fiches alors ? vérifia Sherlock, peu sûr.

- Qu'Anderson se retrouve le nez dans une flaque ? Oui, complètement.

Sherlock se vexa un peu et le visage de John redevint sérieux.

- Je serais fier. Je _suis_ fier. De toi. Toujours. Être ami avec toi m'a placé un cran au-dessus des autres. Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras et je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Il pressa leurs deux fronts ensemble.

- Je te le promets.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors, à quoi en est ta période réfractaire ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es plus âgé et…

John lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Je crois que tu l'as réduite de moitié, fit-il en glissant une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant… ?

- Je pense que c'est un truc qui n'arrive qu'une fois, décida Sherlock. Mais le mieux serait de vérifier, en fait.

- Oh, absolument.

Il roula sur le dos et Sherlock sourit d'un air narquois quand il se retrouva au-dessus encore une fois.

- Tu veux que je sois là uniquement afin d'avoir une excuse pour me peloter les fesses.

Ça semblait une fine déduction car les mains de John étaient déjà en place. John haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai besoin d'une excuse ?

Le rictus de Sherlock s'effaça quand le concept le frappa. Il n'y aurait plus d'effleurements furtifs de bras, il ne ferait plus semblant de ne pas comprendre la notion d'espace personnel. Il ne serait plus hypnotisé par une bouche qu'il ne pourrait pas embrasser. Il n'aurait plus à regarder John s'en prendre à un voyou de deux fois sa taille et prétendre que ça ne lui donnait pas une trique d'enfer. Il entrevit une vision de leur avenir et il sourit.

- Absolument pas.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini, merci de me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bises

Falyla


End file.
